Brewing Storm
by Catzarecool123
Summary: Stormblaze is the ShadowClan deputy, raised in ThundeClan. She's an excellent fighter, and a very intelligent, strategic cat. However, she is highly untrusting. When troubles arise within the Clans, Stormblaze is chosen on a mission along with cats from other Clans. Either she opens up to others, or fails the Clans, along with dealing other problems of her own.


Under the starry skies, teeth and claws flashed, blood sprayed, and cats screeched and hissed. Stormpaw raced through the crowd of fighting warriors, ready to bring honour to her Clan; ThunderClan. _My first battle,_ she thought. ShadowClan and ThunderClan have been both hungry for each other's land. _ShadowClan started it_, she thought. They kept stealing our prey even after the countless threats of war from her Clan. _So now, they get what they deserve, while ThunderClan will take some of their territory in revenge. After all, we're a big Clan, so we need it more. _

Stormpaw spotted her sister, Skypaw being attacked by two ShadowClan apprentices. She was bleeding from a nasty-looking wound on her belly. With a yowl of fury, Stormpaw charged at the two apprentices head on, knocking them both over. She recognized one of them, Brownpaw. She couldn't remember the other she-cat's name. "Well, well, if it isn't the all-mighty Stormpaw. Watch ya gonna do, Stormkit?" snarled Brownpaw. Stormpaw's claws gripped the Earth with irritation. "Oh, I'm only just going to do this." Instantly, she leaped on Brownpaw and sinked her fangs into his neck. He screeched with agony, and the moment Stormpaw released him he ran back towards his territory. _Coward_, she thought. Turning to face the she-cat, she realized the kit-fluff on her. _What is she, five moons old?_ she inquired. "Go back to your nursery, kit," Stormpaw sneered. "I'm not a kit, I'm an apprentice!" she squeaked. Stormpaw lashed her tail, and bristled, making her look twice her original size. The apprentice eyes widened with shock, and turned and fled. Stormpaw smirked, but was suddenly shoved to the ground.

She struggled under her attacker's grip, spitting with frustration knowing that she couldn't escape from the strong grip. The cat shoved her face into the earth, then flipped her onto her back. Spitting out dirt, she gazed at her attacker. _Flintscar_, she thought. _He's one of ShadowClan's best warriors._ She gazed at his scarred pelt nervously. "Think you're good, 'paw," he snarled in her face. His eyes glistened with mere amusement... and something else? "I'm an excellent fighter, a loyal ThunderClan cat who's going to cut out your guts," she growled, but her voice sounded more like a shrill squeak.

As she said this, Flintscar's eyes darkened and he sat up, releasing his grip. He started chuckling, his whiskers twitching with humour. "Stormpaw," he gazed into her eyes, now with an unsettling intensity. He knows me... she thought warily. He spoke once more, "You're not a ThunderClan cat." Stormpaw took a step back. What is he, crazy? "Shut up, if you're trying to humour me, it's not working," she snarled, "My father is Nettleclaw, and my mother is Cinderheart, and I have two siblings. Now, let's get back to ripping our throats out." Stormpaw crouched ready to spring at the large tom.

Flintscar didn't make a move. Instead, he stepped towards her, his eyes blazing with an even more intensity. "Stormpaw... Your life is all just a lie. It's time to face the facts, honey. You're not from ThunderClan. You're a pure ShadowClan cat," he hissed, his gaze dark and unsettling. Stormpaw flung herself at him. "You're lying! You're just trying to get under my fur, or make me switch sides, you filthy scum," she yowled. The anger inside her boiled hotter, and she slashed at Flintscar's shoulder, creating a deep wound.

Flintscar's amber eyes widened, but he still stood still. "The cat you just called filthy scum is your father," he meowed calmly, his voice almost a whisper. Stormpaw felt her heart skip a beat. _Why...does it feel like it could be true?_ she thought. "NO! Shut up!" she screeched, and turned around to flee from this unsettling cat. However, when she tried to escape, Flintscar pounced on her, holding her down one again. "You and Darkpaw... That Skypaw is Cinderheart's... After all, she looks small and dainty like her mother. You and Darkpaw, though are lean and strong, just like your mother and I. Darkpaw gets his silver pelt from me. However you have your mother's eyes..." he growled, almost wistfully.

Stormpaw tried to look away from his amber gaze, but couldn't. Her eyes were drawn to his. Her heart was beating so hard now, she feared it would explode, making a mess of blood. Flintscar continued, "It was a cold leaf-bare. A stormy blizzard was ensuing, and the sky was perfectly dark. Your mother, Mintsplash, was a beautiful cat, but a strong warrior. Deputy of the Clan, In fact. Her pelt was black like the night sky, with white patches all over, and perfect forest-green eyes. It was on that, icy day, when she started to give birth. However, it was intensely cold and snowy. Plus, Mintsplash... She suffered complications. She gave birth to four kits, but died in the process. She lost too much blood... It was terrible to watch." Flintscar eyes glittered with sadness, and sighed.

"There were no queens. None who could supply you with the milk you needed, and it was a terrible leaf-bare for ShadowClan. You were doomed from the start. However, there was one other option. Slight, but it was chance you could survive. So the medicine cat and I each took two kits and headed towards ThunderClan. You and Darkpaw survived, but the other two did not from the cold, and you were just newborns. We placed you on the ThunderClan side of the border. I hid in a bush and waited. Soon, Smokeblaze, who was searching for herbs found you, and took you without hesitation. I presume Cinderheart was very close to giving birth, or the other way around. Or maybe she was giving birth at the time. I'm sure only Smokeblaze and Cinderheart knew... And that's the story. If you do not believe me, ask." Flintscar released her, and wrapped his tail around his paws. His eyes were fixed on her, but distant. Stormpaw was speechless. She barely heard her leader, Thistlestar, when he announced ThunderClan's victory. Her Clan was running back to camp, and Stormpaw turned around and pelted into the shadows of her forest, feelimg Flintscar's gaze burning on her back.


End file.
